You know, I loved you
by yukimi yoko
Summary: Yuki is hiroto's cousin and Fuusuke,haruya & midorikawas bff,she doesnt know she is in love with her bff and she doesnt know that his bff loves her back ? but she is too shy on this topic,how would she confess to him or maybe hiroto confesses to her? 33
1. Atarashii asa  new morning

_Hey guys , I'm new to fanfiction and I love to write , my name is Yukimi Yoko ( actually it's not my real name :P ) . This is my first story ,so plz bear with me and also **my native language is not English** , so if I have to many typo-s tell me . OwO ._

_Italic :- Flash backs _

_Star * :- for expression or sound _

_( brackets ) :- for faces or extra information_

_**Bold :-**__ for umm… I don't know what to call that … hmmmmm….. oh well whatever :P_

_I love Inazuma eleven and I love Hiroto ,he is so cute , Yukimi Yoko is my oc , but for short I use her name as yuki or kimi , yoko is a little … formal (^^) _

_yuki :- kyaaa ! hiroto-san I L….. _

_kim :- Shut up ! ( covering kimi's mouth ) u can't tell him this yet !_

_yuki :- sheesh ! , I was only saying that I like his new hairstyle._

_kim :- O.K (O_o) , anyways can u do the introduction, I'm checking if hiroto is ready ,_

_Yuki:- lazy ass ! _

_Kim :- *glare*_

_Yuki :- * gulp* , Ok , no-o need to worry , I'm doing it right now …_

Kim :- *smiles innocently and run towards the door *

Yuki :- ( _ _ ) '''

_Inazuma Eleven does not belong to Kim-sama and if she would she might ruin the whole story ( - - ), she only owns me and Hisashi- san ._

Hisashi from the other side :- " Yo ! "

NORMAL P.O.V

The night seemed long to Yuki , the clock was slowly ticking and as the minutes passed she grew excited . How much she waited for this day to come 2 ,no maybe 3 years , she wished to see him once more , how come her dad sends her , **ALONE** , to America for studies . She thought about giving up the idea to change his plans but after Hiroto asking him and talking to him yesterday everything now seemed like a dream to her .

She didn't know what to do so she sat up and switched on the lights.

**Yukimi's P.O.V**

I turned on the lights , I couldn't sleep , thinking about tomorrow is too much for me , I have to do something before I get crazy ! hmmm… what should I do ? What to do ? * blink * I should draw something for Hiroto – san , I always wanted to thank him for what he has done for me yesterday , without him I would probably be dead by now .

Ok , let's see, I should draw his and mine pic under a shade of tree , together ( _ ) WTF am I thinking , perverted Kimi , go away ! OMG , its useless , hmmmm….. I suck like hell ! Now what ?

I looked everywhere inside my room to find something to draw but my luck is like this (– 99 % ) , just as I sat on my bed , an idea clicked inside me , under my bed sheet( yes , when I was young I had a habit to put stuff under my bed sheet ) I pulled out a picture of me and Hiroto when we were young , it was taken on my 5 th birthday , on my birthday he gave me a cute charm bracelet with different luck charms ( though I never wear it because I don't wanna lost it again :P ) hanging around the bracelet , cuteee I thought , it's so adorable , I should totally make this picture .

I took out my sketch book from inside my shelf and started to draw , I love to draw , I starting drawing since I was 3 , though at that time my drawing was like as if I draw it with my foot !

I neatly sketched me and Hiroto sitting on a bench ,Hiroto handing me out a green box with a pale pink ribbon tied above it like a bow , with a card in his other hand . The sky was clear and blue like the pond in my backyard ( lol right now I wanted to write as blue as Ulivida's hair with white clouds XD )

I made few strokes here and there with my new color pencils and done , wala ( how do you spell it :P ) complete-o !

In the end I wrote with my favorite red pencil :- To dear Hiroto-san , Thank You for getting me out of this mess , stupid American Eagle academy ! anyways you're the best, from your Best Cousin Yuki ~

I looked outside the window, the sun was coming out, I quickly got up and went inside the bathroom.

FOLLOWING MORNING ~

Normal P.O.V

"Mom, I'm leaving, I'm late for school. "

"Whose fault was this? "

"Yours."

"Eh? "

"Bye mom "

"*sigh * Say hi to Hiroto-kun from my side. "

"Sure ".

Yuki ran outside towards the bus stop , when she reached the stop , her red hair were all messy though she was too careless to care about her hair , she was so thrilled, she could no longer wait, she hurriedly went inside the bus , she sat at the front , turned on her mp3 , and hummed all the way to school .

" Wohoo~ I made it on time , now all I have to do is find the soccer club , I wish I could join … but I can't , I guess ,I don't stand out much , it's better to join art club and cooking club , also these are my hobbies and in these are the only things I'm good at ,maybe … I should try at least , right ? " whispered to herself.

Suddenly she bumped into someone . **( NOTE :- Sometimes Yuki is so spaced out she forget what's happening near her , and she loves to day dream** ).

" Watch where you're going ! " he shouted and got up and dusted himself .

"Ouch!, I am soo sorry , I didn't knew where I was going , soo soo sorry " she said apologetically .

He lift up his face , and suddenly he was dazzled by the appearance of the girl .

Her hazel eyes met his brown eyes .

"Kawaii~ " he thought and stared at her and then soon realized what he was doing .

" Ohh , sorry for shouting "

" Oh no , its ok ( ^ _^ ) "

" ( ^ / ^ ) , My name is Hisashi Kou , you can call me hisa-chan or ash-kun , I'm in second year and new here "

" Your new too ! , My name is Yukimi Yoko , you can call Yuki or Kimi , no need for suffixes for my name , I think they make my name look mature , I'm in second year too , nice to meet you " Yuki pouted .

"Nice to meet you too , I got to go , I'll see you later , yuki . "

" Ano ,do you know where soccer club is ? " she asked hurryingly.

" Yea take left then walk straight towards the right " he shouted while running .

" Thank You " yelled loudly .

Now everyone was staring at her , she noticed this and started walking fast towards her left .

" WOW! So this is the soccer club , it's so small for such a big team , how do they fit in this cabin thing ? "

" Yuki , inside are our lockers only , we don't sit inside " someone said from behind .

She looked behind and a bright smile appeared on her face .

"Ruuji ?~"

Ruuji's P.O.V

I was just going to get my things from my locker , when I noticed a red-haired , waist length with front bangs , hair tied in a ponytail girl standing in front of the club , I thought she might be new because I never saw her around and she wanted to join the club , when I went near her I gasped and saw thought she looked so much like Yuki , Hiroto also mentioned today on cell phone Yuki was coming but I didn't knew how she looked after 3 years and had no idea about her joining the club , but when I heard her weird comment , I knew it was here . I said "Yuki, inside are our lockers only , we don't sit inside " . She looked towards me , I knew she was shocked , " Ruuji ?" she said no more like questioned , and after seeing her face for so long , I could only smile ( ^ ^ )

Normal P.O.V

" Is it you ? OMG , you look sooo cute , I can't believe you changed , for once you look … ? decent ! "

Midorika blushed at her first comment and after listening to the last he asked " Decent ? what do you mean ? I used to be like this before ," he pouted (O 3 O )

" hehehe~ "

Unexpectedly she hugged him tightly , they both blushed hard ( * / * ) ~ ( * / * ) after recognizing what she has done .

"Umm… a-arm…. I came here to meet Hiroto and others and also I was thinking to join this club , if I can ? "

"Arhh… sure I'll take you to them …[ :) ] "

" Minna~ , Oye , I will like you to meet my cousin and my new girlfriend " He winked ( ;) "Yuki-san "

" Eh? " everyone yelled

"Just kidding about the girlfriend part ! mwahaha "

"It wasn't funny you know "yuki said truthfully .

" (:/ )"

The team Captain came towards them and greeted and welcomed Yuki to her new team , Everyone was thinking how pretty she is ( I love to brag bwahaha )Yuki was glad that everyone accepted her skills , though she wasn't ready for a real match because she knew she have a long way to go.

Midorika introduced her to other friends of his and the managers. She was glad she met them but where was Hiroto ? She looked around for 5 minutes but gave up as the first period bell rang .

DURING CLASS

" Students , We have 1 new student in our class , please come in Yoko-san "

She came inside the door and smiled . " My name is Yukimi Yoko , im 13 years old ,I came here from America , Texas , Dallas , I love to be friends with you guys , nice to meet you all and please take care of me "

Most of the boys were awed by her smile and her accent and some girls admitted that she was pretty . But most of them were jealous because as all the boys were drooling over her.

" Please sit next to Hiroto-san … umm … han ? where is he , Did he skipped my class again ? That boy , argh , Yoko-san sit next to the empty seat near the window "

"Hai~"  
>The class started and teacher began the lecture , Yuki tried to concentrate on the lecture but her mind always drifted towards the empty seat next to her , how could he not come on the very first day of her class . She was sad all along the period .<p>

After the class ended she started collecting the books .and noticed Midorika eyes on her , she blushed and walked fast her way outside .

Midorika laughed how nervously she acted , he so knew how to make her embarrass . He picked up his books and walked towards the exit but suddenly all the fangirls came in his way and now he can't talk wid Yuki . Bummer !

As he was getting squashed by the fangirls someone grabbed his wrist and both ran towards the upstairs . Leaving all the fanigrls confused .

**REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE !**

Hey everyone **, I just wanna say review plzz** and I wanted to tell that , I have no sense of humor , so don't expect any funny com backs or comments from the characters [:( ] **, If you have any idea for my story like the com backs ** ( is it com backs or come backs ? )**and the fights please tell me , desperate need of help in these type of stuff** , anyway I recently used fanfiction for reading but thanks to **Sakuchii – san** , I got motivated and wanted to write a story too :), She also wrote story for me which is on-going and known as **" As The Sun Burns Red "** I loved the title , :D , her stories are Awesome too , especially **" I know That I Love You "** You should give her stories a try , and also **I am accepting Oc's for my story** , you just have to give me the basic information , l'll tell you about this later , after writing some stuff , ok anyways , as I was **saying I would love to write one-shots for you guys** , I am free because of summer vacations , and I have no place to go , I am a really lazy person but I can do the typing thing , as you can see , My Oc has a very unique and my type of personality ^^ I based most of her character on myself , The details are on my profile though the story is a little different , this story is based on after the FFI , before 2 years ( yes I know they said after one year they graduated ,still I made 2 years :P ) they graduated , In this story my Oc and Hiroto falls in love in the middle of their second last year term , and also , I wanted to tell you the only **crushes which are not available are ( Hiroto , Fuusuke & Haruya ( I wanted to give a special thanks to Sakuchii-san by appearing her Oc's in my story , Akio and Yukikio , Endou ( because I wanted him to end up with Fuuyuka ) , Ichinose ( with aki ) , Natsumi ( with Hisashi )** , other than this everyone is free and **please those who choose crushes from the foreign teams their Oc appearance will be short , and but those who select from japan teams , I can make something up** , now also I wanted to tell you , sometimes I forget so please remind me that I forgot to write about your OC , and **in this story I will make you appear as already student of raimon **that will make it easy for me , Ok now for the details you need to fill up :-

Name :-

Age:-

Date of birth :-

Personality , appearance and background :-

A little trivia about her :- ( something funny )

Crushes :-

And powers :- ( shoots )

Position of the field :-

And ummm if I forget something add that too

Anyways this is all I have to say if I get more than 30 or 20 reviews I will write another story ^_^

**Thanking in advance for reviews , also u can message me for any further details :)**

_**YUKIMI YOKO **_


	2. A new start

Chapter 2 what to do?

Hey guys, Thanks for your reviews, I'm writing this chapter as quickly as I can , though It's my second time writing , I hope I can learn something , anyways as I was saying I did a little research for some funny comebacks and stuff like that but I failed because my internet is not working , and I have no idea what I am writing XD . I have to go to academy and it all happened so sudden, and I also have to cover up my syllabus , and have a lot to study and lol my mother said all I did in my summer vacation is play computer and now I should try to at least study one thing " The Mental studies " ( mental studies = mad studies = maths lol i named it ) , I hate MATHS ! , anyways I didn't mentioned it before but i will not write much about the other members of inazuma eleven , the crushes can be Aphordi , Kidou , Genda , Kazemaru and umm thinking about cool characters lol , if i miss any Japanese cool players tell me , i am not gonna write about kurimatsu or kabeyama or any ugly characters ( I don't judge people in reality but during this story i have to write about the cool ones only :D , **right now I'm writing 2 chapters in which i'll introduce all of your Oc's since Kazami Miyu, Akio Okazaki and Yukiko Okazaki is in first year i have to mention them in different chapter sorry :(** , Im trying my best :D ) , and also before mentioning them in the next chapter , i have to ask them some questions , and yea I thought nobody made Midorikawa as an Oc crush I thought I should make Midorikawa fall in love with Yuki as well anyways here is my story :)

Yuki :- * tying her hair in a ponytail * Oye , Hisashi do you know where kim-sama is ?

Hisashi :- urmm…. She's doing her homework , she said she can't come for introduction today or maybe tomorrow .

Yuki :- WHAT ! now who will do it , I don't wanna , I have to revise my lines.

Hisashi :- Oye! Hiroto , Kimi is calling .

Yuki :- whaaa….. no I didn't , * runs towards the bathroom , so Hiroto can't see her *

Hiroto :- Don't call her Kimi, only I have the right to say her by this name .* glaring *

Hisashi :- * ignoring him * whtever , she want you to do the introduction . If you don't want to then I'll tell herrr. * smirking *

Hiroto :- * O _ O * no , im doin it ,oh-h , ok , ahm , kim-sama does not own Inazuma eleven , she only owns Hisashi the lame-o and jerk and KIMI , the sweet and cute girl ~ 3

Yuki :- listening from inside the toilet * blushes* (*/ *)

Normal P.O.V

" hey , where are we going ? who are you ? OMG ! are u kid-kidnapping me ! ? "

" Shut up ! be grateful to me , I saved you from " The CFG " ( The Crazy Fan girls ) , You owe me a lot "

" Hiroto ? O _ O , what the heck are you doing here , and wearing ... MY CLOTHES ! , I just-t-t bought them yesterday for Yuki's Homecoming , it cost $100 , $100 ! , YOUR EVIL , how could you ? they are green and yellow , you hate yellow ! What's happening here ? :'( "

" Oh these , i thought they are regular clothes , and I send all my clothes for washing , and i put my new shirt and jeans in it too , i had to borrow something " Hiroto said

"Besides the main reason I wore them instead of others is that , ALL OF SHIRTS AND JEANS IN YOUR CLOSET SMELLS LIKE CHEESE ! ( i hate cheese sorry lol ) AND THIS WAS THE ONLY ONE WHICH WAS CLEAN ! , you wear same underwear for 3 days , UR A STINK-BOMB ! "

" what - eva~~~! , now i don't owe you anything , get lost ! I'm going for soccer practice , and you skipped school today , I'm telling dad , unless ... you send me on a date with YUKI ! mwahahaha , or should i say Kimi - chan 3 ~ "

" You wouldn't "

" I would ~ "

" No ~ :S "

" :D"

" Then do me a favor , will ya "

" Ok , what is it "

" You have to …. "

In class 2-B

Meanwhile downstairs in class 2-B , everyone was studying English , groups were made and they sat in a circle , today they were studying how to communicate in English, Yuki thought it was easy because she knows English very well , She knew she'll ace this class . The teacher picked up the chalk and started writing the Important points in communication .

" Class Today , we will learn how to communicate in English , you have to ask question based on this topic " My childhood " I'll group everyone , now settle down and be QUITE ! " the teacher shouted the last word so loud , Yuki could still hear his voice inside her head .

" Ok first , Group A includes Yukimi Yoko & Hiroto Kiyama , Group B , Fuujisaki Mimiru & Fuubuki , Group C , Ayaka Komina & Sakuma Jirou and ( blah blah blah blah etc ) ... "

" Ok , everyone start "

" Hai ~! "

Yukimi P.O.V

Fuujisaki Mimiru , eh ? , she's the one who Haruya-nii chan and Fuusuke–nii chan , mentioned I wonder how is she like in personality , hmm she's really cute and the way she talking to Fubuki is sooo cute ~ I wish I could talk to Hiroto like that , but whenever I try , he never answers my question and he look away when are eyes meet grrr … and whose Ayaka Komina , she hangs around Sakuma a lot too , I know sakuma isn't like this because we were friends ( I wrote in my profile that Yukimi changed school every year , that's why she knows most of the Japanese players ) , he probably doesn't like girls , but maybe she changed his heart * Kawaii * , I wanna know about her more , :) , maybe I should ask Sakuma to introduce me to her . OMG 10 minutes left to give the assignment , shoot , Hiroto hasn't showed up in this class too , what now ? umm I have to do it myself then , * sigh *

Upstairs

" You want me to do what ? you insane ! , I can't even look at her way , No ? , no way "

" If you won't, I will , It's been years HIROTO KIYAMA ! , do it or else.. you know what im talking about "

" I don't know how to "

" But you have to :D "

" * sigh* "

" Is that a yes "

" Yeaaa ( :P ) "

" Wohoo ~"

Yukimi P.O.V

I waited and waited , the school ended and I haven't seen Hiroto the whole day , though I was happy that Ruuji was with me , He said we have to go to some place before we go home , I have no idea where , I looked at his way he was smiling like no tomorrow , he was soo happy that I came back and I enjoyed being with him , he has this personality which makes people smile even though they don't want to , I was glad that I came to japan , it's my home , this is where I live , this is where I was born , i don't want to be away from my home again , not anymore , I love my cousins , I love my life here . Ruuji and I are going to Sun Garden , to meet everyone , I'm so happy , right now in my mind , memories are coming and going , gloomy ones and joyful ones , I remembered how me and Hiroto met , I was shy and depressed at that time , I didn't knew where I was , why I was and who took me , but then I got adopted by my dad , it happened so suddenly , he decided to send me to America after a year and I didn't have friends , I knew so less English , I was so alone , but whenever there is darkness there is always light , even a little glimpse of it , you just have to follow it , that's what I learn , Hiroto was the one who made me learn how to catch that glimpse of light with my own power , thanks to him I have now many friends there and here .

"Ruuji? " # ( I said getting a little angry because we have to walk all our way to some place , it was insane to fight with taxi driver .

"hmm ... ? " :P

" Are we there yet ? " :l

" Mwahaha... oh yeaa we are almost there " Ruuji said while smirking . :D

" What are you up to , it's not like i forgot what are you like " _ ?

' EH ? dont you trust me " 8(

" No "

" We are here " :)

**IMPORTANT NOTE ! **

_Hey , everyone , sorry for those whose Ocs haven't appeared yet , It's just that I wanted to update as soon as possible , and all night I was thinking about my story and couldn't sleep lol , it was actually a little confusing for me cuz I'm writing Oc story for the first time and there isn't much in this chapter because of lack of humor , I have a perfect story for my third chapter and the fourth , though after 10 oc's are requested I won't accept more , because I want everyone to appear and it will be hard for me , to catch the grasp of this situation im trying my best to understand you oc , and they all are interesting and different , anyways in next its only about Hiroto and Yuki , and the next is about your Oc everyone will be introduced properly , and everyone will have their part , and less Hiroto and Midorikawa . Anyways enjoyyy ~ and review plzz :) _


	3. Warm Welcome

Hey , guys , it's a special chapter about Hiroto and others at last , I can finally mention Gazelle and Burn :D , anyways here is the chapter , I'm writing your oc chapter right after this , I have some ideas in my mind , and that chapter will be long :O , anyways , I don't know why it is taking so long for your oc to appear , im really sorry , anyways , kinoe-san rococo will appear later ^ ^ , sorry about that , anyways here is the story :D

*inside the trailer*

Kim entering the studio

Yuki :- ehhh ! what r u doin here ? I thought u have homework to do !

Kim :- Naaa, I finished it last night , today I will do the introduction ^ ^

Yuki :- Ok , as u wish :P

Kim :- Hey guys , I do not own inazuma eleven , I only own Yuki and Hisashi , anyways enjoy ( ' . ' )

Normal P.O.V

" Han , what's so special about this place ? " she questioned with a confuse facial expression .

" Ohh , nothing , go sit inside I have to go somewhere , I'll come back , later "

" What ? all , alone , with those , weirdos inside " Yuki groaned while opening the front glass door .

" No need to worry ,your prince will be there for you " he mumbled the last sentence in a whisper .

" What ?"

" Enjoy ~ "

" What's up with this guy , acting so mysterious , oh well , he said he'll come ,hmm …. where to sit ? "

She looked ever where , hoping to find someone she knows but no one was there . She sat down next to the coke machine and observed everyone to pass her time .

Half hour was passed , Midorikawa went to his house , he knew dad would be angry if he didn't came without her , so he sneakily went from the window of his room as he closed his window and turned the other way , he saw Hiroto !

" What are u doing here ! I told u to go to "The Whole Scoop " , why didn't you go?" Ruuji Yelled at him.

" Because you said I will go with you , and you weren't in your room , so I waited for you "

" What ! ? but I didn't meant that ….. shit , Hiroto , Yuki ? '

" What about her ? where is she ? shouldn't you be with her right now , bringing her back to house".

" I told you it's a date , OMG ! she's in the parlor , all alone , what if something happens to her … OMG ! OMG ! OMG ! " Ruuji shuddered while panicking . ( p.s I'm like this when I'm in trouble :D )

I cold shiver ran throw Hiroto's body , he couldn't stand her to be all alone without any other person to protect her " You left her by herself , you know there would be bizarre people all around her and she's freaking 13 ! "

" I know , to avoid this we have to go , come on , hurry "

They both ran all the way while Yuki was getting frustrated .

Yukimi P.O.V

I waited for almost an hour , I couldn't wait anymore , I should call dad to pick me up , if he didn't come in 2 minutes , I'm going ! such an irresponsible person , for now I need something to drink . I went to where the coke machine was , and pulled out $2 for the coke

, as I was waiting , a guy , a year or two older than approached me and teased

" Hey ! , you alone , wanna go and check out the world with me ? " ( bwahah , last night I saw this movie with my friend and in that movie some friends were joking and this line was stuck in my head because of the guys expression ! XD ) he suggested while laughing , and that was the worse suggestion , I barked at him " I've only got one nerve left, and you're getting on it , so shut up , and leave me alone " he smirked and laughed evilly, what's with laugh , what a weirdo , he moved closer and closer , I started to panic , what can I do ? I'm alone , and its not like a hero will come save me , I have to do something ! , he was coming closer and closer , aik ! , he leaned forward and I shut my eyes , then suddenly someone shouted , " GET AWAY FROM HER ! * smack *

" Ruuji , take care of that 'shit' for me , please "

" Sure thing , dude "

I opened my eyelids and my hazel eyes met warm , comforting , teal-colored eyes . ( aww….. 3 )

" Are you alright ? I'll explain things later , ok " He smiled and looked away , not again I thought and giggled from inside .

Normal P.O.V

"Before we packed our bags

And left all this behind us in the dust,

We had a place that we could call home,

And a life no one could touch. "

- **Prayer of refuge ( sorry about this , these line were coming in my again and again :P )**

**FAST-FORWARD **

Yuki was walking towards the house while Ruuji was explaining things , didn't Hiroto said he will explain , Hiroto just kept walking and walking , even though his hand was around her shoulder and was blushing hard but knew that he's only comforting her , right ? he glanced at her often .

"Where home~ "Hiroto and Ruuji sang out .During there walk Hiroto messaged his siblings that Yuki is coming.

"Yukimi welcome back ~ " everyone cheered and hugged her , and circled around her . Yuki was smiling and laughed , she was so happy , she cried tears of joy .

" Awwwwwww~ " Ruuji rejoiced .

" Well , well , well looks whose here , thought you'll take forever to come back " someone lilted from behind . " Good to see you back yuki " another voice said from the shadows .

Yuki wiped her tears away and blubbered " Haruya-nii chan and Fuusuke-nii chan "

" Hmpphh , guessed you recognized us . " they both laughed while she smiled in delight .

**FAST FORWARD **

Yuki and Reina were cooking dinner , it was once more the same, she and Reina cook , everyone prepare other things , while Ruuji , Haruya and Fuusuke play video games and Hiroto was scolding them to help , instead of video gaming . After the dinner all of them started asking her question , for example

" It wasn't hard to stay in America alone , was it ? " "Hiroto-san helped her , didn't he ? " " Did you became any friends with a boy ? " " I hope you met Fidieo , its almost a month we haven't saw him "

Yuki was answering questions, while drinking green tea , then out of blue Reina asked " oye ! yuki do you like any boy ? " , everyone's attention drew towards the question and everyone stared at her waiting for an answer , Yuki gulped and looked towards Hiroto , he noticed her eyes on him and blushed hard , everybody also noticed this and Reina understood too , They all began laughing hard , Haruya and Ruuji were rolling on the floor and laughed so hard the tears formed in their eyes , then an idea clicked inside his ( Midorikawa's ) mind .

Ruuji P.O.V

OMG , the look on her face , gosh , she is so funny and the best part Hiroto blushed,I never saw him blush , this was awesome , go Reina !I should have took a picture , oh well , now thanks to my brilliant idea in my mind , I think I can make something like this appear again , with more epicenes , bwahaha ( :D ), besides I'm helping them , right ? because they are like this for years and it kinda piss me off , if he doesn't want her , I can have her , besides I have to plan it with haruya and fuusuke , so it might be a little difficult , but I think if I tell them in an evil I can make them agree , :D, but I need more help , lets see who will help me from soccer club :D

( well today I have nothing to say , please review , jana ~ )


	4. MPM!

Hey guys , sorry for the late chapter , I have been busy a lot these days D: , it's really hard to live when you have elder sisters and they don't work much , anyways for the first time I watched titanic , it was really * sniff sniff * sad , I didn't liked the ending ,XP , BTW , I wanna ask what do you guys do in summer vacations ? , I can't even go outside and play , my neighbors are kinda weird and my friends live far away from my house X( , I was just wondering I don't do much except read , write and live I forgot eat XD ,OMG ! it's hot here , in Asia , I guess I'll probably die , and the light is out and now we have to live in ancient ways X}D , kidding we have to live 4 hrs without air conditioner ! and the sun is burning , ah need waterrrrrr! , oh well , since im a little active today I'll bring you a new chapter " MBPTMYAHTC! " no really! it's the chapter name X{D it means ( Midorikawa's brilliant plan to make Yuki and Hiroto together club X[D ) and for short ( MPM = Midorikawa's plan Club ) , Oh well here it goes , it is a bit long  
>Kim :- Heyo ! ~ , as you know the I have been working hard and I want a break so I'll let Midorikawa do the introduction<br>Midorikawa :- Ohiyo Minna-san ! , well today is my lucky day since im helping our story couple to get together , and I'm taking help from your Oc's and its really nice to work with them , so hmmm , ok end with the chatter about others , BTW kim , it aint fair that I have no girlfriend while everyone has a crush or something like that , I always wanted a girl , Hiroto gets the good stuff while I'm doing all the work for the bastard !  
>Hiroto from behind :- hey ! who you calling bastard besides im the second most important character in this story and your just a ….. EXTRA , yeaa !<br>Midorikawa :- * gasps like a girl * , how could you , that's it , im gonna kill you ! you nuthead , stinkin ,no good , weirdo , red hair dude , im gonna kick your *** goodbye ! (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)  
>Kim :- Ummm , guys ….<br>Yuki :- what's with racket , you two ! how many times I have to tell you DO NOT DISTURB WHEN IM TAKING MY BEAUTY SLEEP !  
>Kim :-guys ! * no one bothers to listen herme * I will never ask them again , Gosh , children at these age , anyways , I do not own Inazuma Eleven , I only own the plot and Yuki _  
>Setting :-Yukimi's Room<br>Normal P.O.V  
>Yuki was inside her room for 2 hrs , she had nothing to do , and since her dad lives somewhere else she can only talk with him on Skype , Her room was in the girls dorm , she had her own , the dorm was more like a 2 floor building and the boys were opposite in the middle of the building was a ground in which everyone played , she was on the second floor , room no . 15 , her room was red ,black and white color the one of the black wall was detailed with drawing , Yuki love to draw and on that side a shelf and table was placed , to its opposite was a single bed with side tables on both side and lamp and alarm clock placed on one of it , while on the other was her ipod and some photo frames , the furniture was a new and the room smelled of paint . She was sitting on her bed writing diary :-<br>_"After the FFI , many people from different countries and schools transferred to Raimon. Not only the students were increasing but the soccer club was also growing , more and more people joined , girls and boys both , which is kinda frustrating to work all the time , since girls can't play in the finals boys let us do the work , when we all want to play , BASTARDS ! , to Endou it were happiest moments of his life . I can guess __ . They had 2 years in Raimon Jr. High and all of the students want to enjoy these days. So do I , I wanted to change most of things but still don't know how to Damn ! People who recently joined were mostly girls , some joined to play soccer while others joined to meet the guys XD , the funny part was when a girl joined just to confess to sakuma ! bwahaha , it made me laugh so hard , though coach Kudou is trying to do something about it , anyways since most of them were girls , I made them friends as soon as I can , my reasons were simple , I was trying to help and 3 of them were my best buddies friends or I say more XD and last but not least to conform none of them having crush on Hiroto-san , Thank God no one has , but now I hang out with Ruuji and Hiroto –san , I have been getting death glare and threats and messages and OMG , Its really hard to see them now since , girls crowd them around like total jerks , like who in the world does that , thank God I'm not like them , I think I would have died without my new friends they helped me a lot .  
>I'll introduce them to you :-<br>The one which are in my class , 2-B are , Fujisaki Mimiru , we were friends in sun garden though she was adopted by Fujisaki's , at first I didn't quite remembered her , but when I saw those shinning white eyes and white hair , she used to remind me of Tenshi from angel beats , in an instant I remembered that when I first met her those were the only feature that made me attracted towards her , she had the most evilest way to make Fuusuke-nii chan annoy , that was how we became friends . __＼（＾__＾）／__  
>Then comes Kione Gouenji , I never knew Gouenji had a little sister , I actually didn't knew about Gouenji much , I met him when I was in first grade , and now we don't talk much except about strategies about games and stuff . Anyways , she knows most of the Teikoku academy , I don't know remember her but right now I guess she is the only one who can cheer me up with her jokes since but cousins aren't with me , even though she's shy and stuff , I guess not many people knows her truly . <em>_(__＞。__)__  
>And Ayaka Komina , her hair are like mine , but a little more redder , her eyes has the same . More over she's a brilliant person and she's rich , like me ! , she's a total mystery , last time I asked her that can we group study and she making excuses , hmm , I really wanna know more about her . * sigh * m(_ _)m<br>They are some friends of Fuusuke-nii chan and Haruya-nii chan I will meet tomorrow , they are in class 2-C , so we don't meet eachother very often in school . anyways , I have to go before Reina gets angry , byeee for now __ "  
><em>After finishing , she went downstairs to eat her dinner .  
>The next day<br>Midorikawa announcing his plan to the soccer club :-  
>" Minna-san , oyeee ! * cough cough * as you know and you guys might have observed the relationship between Hiroto and Yuki , you might have sensed something special between them , I'll tell u a secret , Yuki and Hiroto have a crush on each other~ , but they don't know if they like each other back , so we are going to help them to get close , I want everyone to support MBPTMYAHTC!it means Midorikawa's brilliant plan to make Yuki and Hiroto together club , so everyone we will make teams , I don't wanna hear anyone saying No , because we all are friends and we should help each other , so help them , anyways im going to divide you guys in teams alphabetical order , Team A :- Aiko-san and Nagumo .. "<p>

" Hey ! I disagree to this ! " shouted Yukiko .

" Let me continue , please , as I was saying Team B :- Yukiko and Suzuno " Midorikawa smired when he completed the sentence and Yukiko blushed . " Team C :- Mimiru – san and Fubuki , Team D :- Kione – san and umm … hmmm …well u can choose your partner yourself , I guess , Team E :- Miyu – san and Gouenji , hehe and Ayaka-san is with Sakuma , your team is Team F , anyways , I'm doing alone , we'll keep contact on our mobiles , I'll just plan and do OTHER stuff "

" BTW , who said we will agree to do this ? " Gouenji questioned .

" I did ! ~ well lets get back to work , shall we , so our meeting will be continued today after school at my house and also the other guys You are the back ups , and yea the most important thing DO NOT LET YUKI AND HIROTO HEAR ABOUT THIS , anyways everyone welcome to MPM the bell is gonna ring , I'm outta here , bubyee "

Midorikawa leaves the ground , while everyone is worried and confuse .

" Well I'm in * sigh * " Fuusuke sighed , " me too ~ " Haruya said . they smirked at each other .

" *Gulp* " Aiko and Yukiko staring at each other.

Other simply agreed since they thought the team was divided perfectly and other players were confused . like this ( O . O ) ?

While this was happening , Yuki was running from the fan boys and death glares by fan girls , and bumped into someone and * thump ba-doom * drop her books on the ground .

" Gomen , Gomen ! "

" Ouch , I'm sorry …. * silence * "

"Kimi ! ?"

"hiroto-san … "

"Where you going ? Where were you ? the period is about to start "

"Oh, me , im going for soccer practice and I was with Fuusuke-nii chan , he introduced me to some of his friends , but then I got lost , u know its really hard to find class in this school , and yea , I know the period is going to start ."

"O.O , soccer practice is over , today it was at 7 "

" Whaaaaa! But Ruuji said … ahh… what … no way . argh , IM GONNA KILL HIM "

" Hmmm … well lets head to class together okay then you can kill him . " ^^

" Hai~" ^/^

And so the school ends , everyone gathers at Kira's Residence** . **

Midorikawa starts the speech :-

" So everyone is here , I'm gonna plan out everything , first we have to plan a date , which obviously they don't know it's a date , we will need a professional here so I called Rika -san"

" Hey guys ~ "Rika chirped from behind .

"Anyhow, then the girls will plan a sleepover , probably at my house , sense its the largest , the boys will have their sleepover at boys dorm Duh and girl at girls dorm , I am planning more things but lets see if this work then we'll proceed . "

" Ok , for sleepover team A and Team B will plan for the date me and Rika , since she can get cliché , , Team C , you'll make the video , Team D :- you have to take pictures and last but not least E and F you are the back ups , Team E will be back for a and c while team F will be with us , the rest of the team have to spy , Let's do this MPM ! that is all , lets get to work "

Fuusuke disagreed and suggested " You know its better to let boys plan the date for Hiroto , while all the girls plan sleepover and stuff , its way simple , besides I'm getting confused with the team stuff , or maybe its better to play a game like lets have 2 sleepovers and make them go on 2 dates , 1 date and 1 sleepover will be held by girls , while the other will be by us , the best date and best sleepover will be selected and treat each other to McDonalds (-ω- ), and lets attach a video camera in girls and boys room to keep in touch with each others , in this way we will know what they we all are doing , it's just like spying and having fun "

" Ok , mister smarty pants , we'll go with your idea but remember I am the Leader , and in any case I repeat , do not let them know what we are planning , and first we will do the sleepover thing then the date "


	5. Love

Normal P.O.V

The school was coming to an end , summer vacations were about to start , and soon the day they all waited to for came nearer and nearer , everyone wanted to do something special in the summers , and so Yuki and Kazami promised for a vacation , they both arranged a resort for a month along the coast , the place was large and everyone got their own rooms , and it had a fine kitchen and t.v lounge and a sunroom , everyone looked forward to it.

Last day of school :-

Yuki and Aiko were running towards the soccer field , Kazami was there already , glaring at them , they both were late and their plane is about to leave in hour " Gomenasai ! " they both shouted .

Kazami yelled " Come on hurry , no time to loose " with that the girls entered the caravan .

Everyone awed at the view , Yuki and Kazami smiling , eyes closed , admiring their work , Hiroto mouth was open in O form .

"Dude , if you don't close your mouth its definite you'll eat a fly " Endou said while sweat dropping .

Then a crazy guy with goofy smile and large hat on his head came " Hello and welcome my children , this place is arranged under the orders of two brilliant businesses woman Yuki-san and Kazami-sans , we have luxurious lounge , and bedroom , gaming arcade , Training area , golf course , and a nice view , which all of ya can see , your stuff have been carried to your rooms , as Yuki-san ordered us that not more than two maids will stay in the house , so we all are leaving to have some fun , im getting late so tata~ " The guy disappeared in blur and then two maids came and welcomed them with strawberry juice and lemon tart .

"Ahhhhhh! This is life , don't ya' think guys " fubuki said .

" Yea , so now we have so many place to go , so where will we all go ? "Mimiru asked .

All girls looked at each other in excitement and yelled " Shopping mall ! "

" No way we will go in hell , we will go to gaming arcade " all the boys disagreed.

" Sure , sure " Yuki said sarcastically " we have to unpack , anyways I lived here before so I will lead you guys to most of the places , come on "

The girls went for shopping while the boys were in gaming arcade shouting " nooo ! , I will beat the crap and wohoooooo " , the girls bought swimsuits , new key chains and friendship bands for each other , they ate , played , shopped and now it was 6 pm so they went home .

" Ok , as my mother said we all have to sleep at 12 straight ! " Kione said

" umm , you know our mom isn't here " Gouenji told her

" I know , still " she pouted .

" Ok , guyz no one parents here , and we can do wht eva , we wanna do , we are 13years old , so no need to worry , we awl can partttttyyyyyyyy ! " Haruya jumped up and down .

" Ok , so lets begin the PARTY " Fuusuke said .

" Ok how about we all play dare and double dare , hmmm " Yukiko smirked

" I'll get a bottle " Fubuki stood up to bring bottle and everyone gathered around it in circle , more like oval .The circle starts from Kazami , Mimriu , Aki , Haruno , Kinoe , Natsumi , Yukiko , Aiko , and Yuki and to their opposite Hiroto , Midorikawa ,Haruya , Fuusuke, Fidioe , Rococo , Kidou , Ichinose , Gouenji and Fubuki .

Ans so the game begin

" ok , I wrote down all the dares and double dares on pieces of paper and put them separate baskets labeled as truth and dare , it up to you to choose , and, other than that I know you all know the rules " Yuki explained everything in brief .

Midorikawa lifted the bottle and spin it . The cap side landed on him , he picked up a piece of paper from the dare basket and read aloud .

" Prank call someone you know , hmmm , lets call nee-san, we haven't seen her for a while "

" you know it's a bad idea " Hiroto and others sad warningly but he didn't cared .

" yea , whatever , im dialing her no. ….. "

'Hello' he said , casually

'Hello?' Hitomoki replied curious . who called at such time .

'Yes?'

'How may I help you,ma'am?'

'Excuse me, you are the one who just called me!'

Sorry ma'am, but you have just called me.'

'No, you are the one who has called me.'

'You'd better reveal name or else I will have to hang up'

She could hear laughter from the other side , and instantly knew who they all were thanks to Yuki's weird laugh , and all of them got scolded after this she hung up .

" That was a bummer , ok next " Aiko and Kazami said in a bored tune.

They spinned again it landed on Kinoe her dare was the most disgusting of all , she had to put ketchup on the floor and then lick it . Then Akio

" ok your dare is to tell who you will go to a date , choose from Haruya or Fuusuke , and after saying his name you have to kiss him , BOYA! " Yuki said aloud and smirked deviously , she always wanted her to pick this , and well her wish came true .

" WHAT! ahh... ehh ... ummmm... i guess haru-chan " she said while stammering the words and blushed hard . " buh i cant ki-iiss-ss him " said while hiding her face in her arms .

" then he'll kiss you , wont you Haryua-nii-chan ? "

" ahh .. well .. sure " he leaned forward , kissed her and smirked .

The dares went on and on , many of the people revealed there crushes and everyone made them kiss each other , , Yuki was noting all this in her note pad , since she will use this information in summer festival , which was next month .

" Well , you tricked all of us , its our time to you to reveal the truth " Yukiko and Midorikawa said .

" Truth about what ? " Yuki asked with a confused facial expression .

" That who you like ? "

" Ehh? I don't like anyone ," she said but everyone knew that she was lying .

" Ok , I wont force you to tell me , i will ask the person itself "

" WHA!"

"So Hiroto who do you like ? hmmm , tell us aloud if you won't I will cuz I'm tired of this I-am-not-in-denial thing "

Hiroto knew if he wouldn't tell , Ruuji would tell , so its better to take this one chance and use it to its fullest and if he didn't , he would end up loosing her , he breathed in out to relax himself , he didn't words he thought , so he got up , grabbed Yuki by wrist and pinned her to the wall , his hair fall on his eyes , he leaned forward slowly , he was hesitating , he just want to finish this , he thought about his past, everything he done with her .

_**Flash back :-**_

_**The first time she came to sun garden , I was fond of her , her eyes glittered , her actions were always clumsy , I would always end up laughing , she didn't mind , since all she wanted were friends , we were quite the opposite , but don't opposite attract , we played together , slept together , ate together , we use to make things for each other , I got closer to her , and suddenly realized that I fall for her , to me it was a good thing . **_

_Tears filled his eyes while he was remembering the past ._

" _what do you like best , like do you like any sports ? " Hiroto asked ._

"_hmmm , well I love soccer , It's the only thing which I'm good at " Yuki laughed nervously ._

" _so why not we play it " he said and grabbed her wrist and ran towards the field._

_she blushed and tighten the grip ._

_**Another memory **_

" _yuki " Hiroto said while watching the stars . They were laying on the grass at night , because they couldn't sleep . _

" _hmmm ? " she asked , and turned her head towards his face ._

" _lets grow up together " he said softly ._

" _Sure " she said and hugged him and hold it hand until they went to sleep . _

_The mo,nets passed and one day _

"_Yuki , dad told me that your leaving again " Hiroto said sadly , he knew how much he will miss her ._

" _yea , its hard but I'll be back one day , and we'll play , together , no matter how much far I am , how much the distance it will be , you are and always will be my one and only Hiroto , I'll miss you "_

_After this she kissed me on check and said good bye to others and flew to America . _

_**Reality **_

Now there faces were centimeters away , and soon the distance ended he kissed and after this sudden action she kissed him .

" I loved so much , the day we met I fall in love with you , please give me a chance and be my girlfriend "

She was stunned but a smiled spread on her face and then she nodded and pecked him on his check and whispered in his ear " I love you too "

After this happy scene they all played different games and had karaoke , eat ice cream and other junk food , talked about other stuff and soon everyone fell asleep except Ruuji .

He got up from his bed , everyone was sleeping in lounge , he looked at everyone and found Yuki and Hiroto , holding hands and sleeping with smiles on their faces .

He sighed and mumbled under his breath ., " well that went well " and with this went back to bed and fall asleep .


End file.
